


Where the Comet Strikes

by cyanhydrangea



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26827255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanhydrangea/pseuds/cyanhydrangea
Summary: Schezo doesn't understand the feelings he gets when he sees a certain wizard for a few moments between the days.
Relationships: Lemres & Schezo Wegey, Lemres/Schezo Wegey
Comments: 11
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a good writer for any of the Puyo characters, there is a hint of Serilly and Arle here cause I find them very cute! Hope you enjoy :D

Schezo buried himself into his covers, refusing to see the dark stalactites hanging from the roof of the cave, refusing to see the soft glow of the crystals forming from said stalactites, the only source of light within the gloomy cave he resides in

Refusing to, well, actually linger on the thoughts that seem to plague his mind for the past couple of days. He believed hiding in the dark and falling asleep would help shut down his train of thoughts, but it just made them worse. They stuck onto the edges of his mind like spiderwebs, trying to wipe them off seemed useless at this point. 

Problem is, the dark mage didn't know what these feelings were. All he knew was that he felt great annoyance at the fluttering in his chest everytime he saw, he 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 of that dumb, dumb, dumb, handsome-

Schezo immediately threw off his covers in frustration and got up, violently shaking his head. It's not that he hated this feeling- 

Schezo just found it to be downright annoying. Couldn't he worry about OTHER things besides this? He didn't want to pin the one word he associated with this feeling or else he'll really just go head over heels over this. He decided to confirm these feelings with the people he knows instead of dwelling on it inside his cave for the next few years. Ruffling his white hair, he dusted off his clothes and grabbed his sword and marched off to try to clear his mind.

\--------------------------------------------

Unfortunately walking seemed to make him more jumpy and furious with himself. He marched right into the forest, not knowing where he was going until a loud "Gugu!" pierced his ears. He jumped backwards and sheathed his sword, only to see Carbuncle jump up and down in front of him.

"Oh. Its you." Schezo sighed, slowly lowering his sword.

"Carbuncle!" A voice rang in the trees. Arle poked her head behind a tree and her face shone when she saw her beloved pet. Then her eyes met Schezo. "Oh hi Schezo."

"And it's also you." He grumbled, stabbing his sword into the ground and putting a hand on his hip. "Please don't bother me, I'm currently focused on trying to figure something out that has been a thorn on my side. I don't need any other sort of annoyance to pile up upon my shoulders." He paused for a moment. "There is...a possibility that you could help me with this." 

Arle blinked and sauntered right up to him, only to scoop Carbuncle up into her arms. She playfully swayed Carbuncle as she tilted her head at Schezo. "Well um sure! If it's not anything like weird of course." 

"What is it called when someone puts something hard and warm in you?" Schezo blurted, startling Arle. 

"What-" Arle nervously laughed. 

'You know! When-" He groaned, rubbing his face. "That isn't what I meant. I meant the 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨, the 𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘴𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 in you-." Schezo seemed to fume over himself and his wording and at Arle's confused look. "Oh for- What do you and the mermaid have? That makes you all wonderful and special?" He snapped. Arle raised an eyebrow as Carbuncle seemed perplexed. 

"Oh. You mean that we're together?" Arle asked slowly. "Such as...?"

"What's that sort of thing do you have? Like in your chest that makes it flutter and start to annoy you?" Schezo asked.

"You mean love?" Arle responded. "Sure I love Serilly, she's what makes me feel all fluttery and happy all the time!" She smiled fondly. 

Schezo frowned deeply now, knowing that his answer was indeed the word he so rightfully hard to deny in his mind. Arle, on the other hand, had her eyes wide as big as a Puyo. Ir seemed like he took too long to answer since Arle took that as his answer. 

"Schezo! Don't tell me YOU are in love!" Arle gasped, a huge smile formed on her face. Schezo turned slightly pink and fumbled for words.

"N-No! Of course not don't be preposterous!" He stuttered. "I have NO ONE to act all googoo eyes at." He snorted. Arle kept grinning at him, making his pink hue turn darker.

"Schezoooo!!! You have a crush on someone!" Arle sang, giggling at herself as Carbuncle joined her with a bunch of "GuuGuu"'s. "Oh I wonder who it is! It should be easy to find out since you don't really like any of us, huh. Hmm let's see..." Arle tapped her finger thoughtfully. "It can't be Satan we both don't like him, it can't be Incubus either eugh just saying his name is..." She trailed off, mumbling to herself. 

"I had enough of this." Schezo fumed, picking up his sword and putting it back into his scabbard. He only took a few paces towards the clearing of the forest until a certain name fell onto his ears. 

"What's that nice Wizard's name? Lemres right?" Arle asked herself. Schezo froze as his muscles tensed up. Arle looked at his frozen form. "Woah it's Lemres? Aw Schezo!" She cooed, swinging her arms with Carbuncle. "You should tell him!" 

The dark mage didn't turn around. He grabbed the handle of his sword tightly. Lemres. The Comet Warlock. Everytime he heard of his name or see him Schezo always felt something flicker off in his chest, usually shoving it off for admiration or desiring his power. Except this seemed to grow much more everytime they faced off, everytime the flicker in his chest grew more to a fluttering like a bird trapped in a cage. He felt a longing to see the light magic wizard sometimes and sometimes he downright banged his head for feeling something as absurd as that. 

Schezo finally seemed to accept it now, instead of fighting it off for the past couple of days. 

The Comet Warlock, just like his title, seemed to land right in his heart. 

"I..don't know how." He said in a small voice, totally out of character for someone like him. "I shouldn't."

"Yes you should!" Arle insisted, stomping her foot. "I think he likes you too y'know." She nodded to herself. "Yeah his smile seems to be more genuine when he sees you. Don't you realize how you both talk to each other as well? It's just natural." She gave a soft smile at him, something that she usually doesn't do to him. "It won't be so bad Schezo." 

"We'll see." He mumbled, walking away from Arle and Carbuncle as she shouted "Good luck!" to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OWAA I wrote this at 2 am and decided to clean it up today. It's messy I know I'm not a good writer myself but Schezo is a MESS MESS. :3c

Schezo stomped his way past the forest, and arrived at the local School edging from the trees, knowing a few people who tended to educate themselves on more advance Puyo techniques. He prayed in his mind that he wouldn't see anyone to have a bit of a breather for himself.

He stopped at the ends of the gates of the school, laying his back on the cool metal to stop for a moment to let his mind wander, shutting his eyes close to let the background noise of the school and forest fall on deaf ears. His thoughts became louder, tuning out the birds chirping and the gentle breeze that whispered around him. 

Sure, he was sort of (not sort of) having a crush on Lemres. He's pretty sure everyone has at this point. Lemres was outwardly kind and cheerful, wanting to see smiles on his fellow peers and tried to help them smile as well. Besides the weird handing out candy part, Lemres wasn't a bad man. His smile seemed to ease everyone, as well as Schezo himself. He didn't seem to fumble on his words half as much when near him, and Lemres seemed the genuinely appreciate his appearance when they talked. Despite them purposely annoying (teasing seemed to be the right word) each other, Schezo believed they got along...alright.

His thoughts were cut off short when he heard a hiss from someone. Popping his eyes open he saw a girl pointing two rods at him, the ends pointed at his face. She wore an outraged look. Schezo recognized her from their first meet, the one who sneered of her supposed "fate" with Lemres. Her bristling with anger as she accused him of trying to steal Lemres's light when actually Lemres stole from HIM (figuratively). He was sure this wasn't going to go well. 

"Why are you here." Feli hissed at him, sounding more as of a hostile statement than a question. Schezo didn't budge from his spot and crossed his arms. 

"I don't know what you're talking about." He stared at her coldly with one open eye. Feli's face seemed to grow darker as her grip tightened on her rods. 

"I know everything. You are not taking one step further."

"Oh Feli! That's where you went!" A higher pitched voice exclaimed. Amitie was scrambling to catch up to Feli. She seemed out of breath, putting her hands on her knees for a few seconds before bouncing back up. "Aw I didn't know where you went! You suddenly ran off like that it surprised me and-" Amitie soon realized that Schezo was right in front of her. "Oh hi Schezo, didn't know you were here too..." Amitie trailed off as Schezo was glaring at the smaller girl in front of him. "Um. Are you guys...doing ok?" Amitie asked nervously.  
"He's here to interfere..." Feli growled. "With Lemres and I." 

Amitie nervously glanced at Feli then at Schezo. "With...what exactly..? He's not doing much..."

"With out fated future with each other." Feli hissed once more. "Lemres is mine, don't try to change destiny." Schezo wrinkled his nose. 

"What is she blabbering about?" Schezo grumbled. Amitie tilted her head.

"Um I don't know either. Are you going to do something bad to Lemres?" Amitie asked, making Schezo jump. 

"No! I'm not going to do anything with the Warlock if you're so concerned. I just simply need to have a word with him." Schezo managed to finish, fighting the embarrassed twinge of red creeping into his cheeks. 

"I won't let you go any further." Feli said with a lace of venom in her voice. "I will fight you if I must." Schezo internally screamed in frustration, but drew his sword and pushed himself off the gates. Amitie wildly looked at both of them and took a step back. 

"If that is what you want." He pointed his sword at Feli. "Then have it your way pipsqueak."

Schezo threw a dark spell at her immediately, Feli moving out of the way wish ease. A worrying sizzling noise came from where Feli stood, the spell being one of fire. Schezo knew he couldn't really hit her but he was starting to not care about it since THE TINY CRYPTIC GIRL WAS BEING SUPER ANNOYING . Why should he be careful when SHE REALLY WAS ASKING FOR IT AT THIS POINT. Feli mostly prodded him violently with her rods then throwing magic at him. It sure as hell did hurt and became increasingly annoying. Schezo began to use less of his magic, but made sure they were big ones to ward of Feli at a safe distance. Amitie yelped an flailed her arms at both of them, as Feli charged at him again with her own spells, muttering cryptically to herself as Schezo jumped back, swinging his sword to back her off. 

"G-Guys can you stop fighting! C'mon we're in front of the school too!!" Amitie yelped and covered her face with her hat as another elemental spell shot past her and damaged some of the trees behind her, showering her with splinters.

"Then tell her to back off! I haven't done ANYTHING!" Schezo held back Feli with his hand on her head, as Feli withered and tried to kick him. 

"My my, what's with all this excitement?" A familiar voice suddenly popped up. Feli and Schezo both tensed up as Amitie swung around with a woosh of relief. "Hope I didn't miss out on anything."

"Oh Lemres!" Amitie clasped her hands together. "I'm so glad you came along then! I thought I was going to have to stop them from fighting myself and oh boy! Was I really scared to do anything. I'm sorry..." Amitie bowed her head. Lemres gave a small pat on the blond girl's head. 

"Don't worry about it now Ami." Lemres looked around to see the damage some of the spells the two have cast. "I would've been a bit nervous myself too. Here, cheer up," Lemres handed a small piece of candy to her which she muttered a "thank you" and popped it into her mouth. Lemres straighten himself up and took a notice of the frozen figures in front of him. "Well this should be a good story. Care to tell?" He flashed a toothy grin at them which made Schezo let go of Feli and turn his head away, stabbing his sword into the dirt and resting both of his hands on it. Feli stumbled and immediately rushed to Lemres's side, hiding herself behind him like a child. 

"He was here....to mess with you..." Feli whispered to Lemres. Schezo snorted and kept his gaze away from the two of them, trying to calm his wild heartbeat from going on a rampage. Was he shaking again? His hairnecks bristled as he felt Lemres's gaze fall on him with a sort of confusion. Schezo felt another blush creep up on its way to his face and tried hard to fight it back down. "To take you away..." 

The wizard gave a confused look to her, then to Amitie. 

"Well I mean- I guess- haha..." Amitie swallowed at Feli's glare. "Hesaidhedidwanttotalktoyou..." Amitie said in a rush, looking at Feli nervously. 

"Huh is that so? Well shouldn't be all too bad." Lemres patted Feli on the back for reassurance. Schezo took a deep breath which didn't seem to help. He tried to force himself for have his cold glare again. It didn't seem to work since Lemres was already smiling at him, making Schezo's stupid vunerable heart skip. 

"Well greetings Dark Mage." Lemres greeted him with his title. They've always done this. It just felt weird now. 

"Comet Warlock." Schezo nodded, trying to stop his hands from trembling. 

"You said you wanted to have a word with me huh? Hope it's nothing too bad." Lemres put his hands on his hips. Schezo swallowed, feeling suddenly nervous. He closed his eyes and took a few breaths.

He should tell him right? He should just get it over with. 

No he shouldn't. There's a million reasons WHY he shouldn't and NEVER SHOULD just make up a lie! Yes just say...something.

Then how is he going to live on with this feeling in his chest? Is he eventually going to get rid of it soon? He already TRIED and NOTHING WORKED. 

There isn't a really huge reason to tell him how he felt. There's nothing to convince him to confess his utter most annoying feelings to someone.

But there is a reason. Right in front of him. Standing right there patiently to let him speak. Just say it. Just. Say it!

How hard is it to say three damn CURSED WORDS?!

"I want you!" Schezo suddenly decided to blurt out. He immediately slapped his head. Lemres furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Schezo knew he was going to take it the wrong way-

So swallowing nervously, he got closer to Lemres and began to ramble. 

"That isn't what I meant damnit. Listen, Lemres." Schezo started, making Lemres suck in a sharp breath at Schezo saying his name instead of his title. "This...𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 I've been having for a while now. It's a stupid and idiotic as me and I've been trying to get rid of it for so long! It will not let me rest or be alone without it plaguing me and my thoughts every single cursed day! I found out that 𝘺𝘰𝘶 were the one who made me feel like this and I want to strangle you myself for feeling this way but-" Schezo bowed his head, looking at the dirt instead of the wizard who towered him. 

"It seems that...I fell in love with you." He said in a strangled voice. Amitie gasped while Feli hissed and stomped right up to Lemres, shaking his sleeve. 

"Lemres, don't-" Feli stopped herself mid scentence as she realized that Lemres was sort of frozen stiff. Feli began to tug at his sleeve, then to shaking his arm violently. Amitie rushes to his side and waved her arms frantically at his face. No reaction.

"Oh dear.. Oh no!" Amitie tried to shake him as well. "Oh Schezo! You broke him!" 

"What?! What did I do?!" Schezo shouted. "What do you mean "𝘐 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘬𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘮" in what way?!" Schezo approached Lemres and took a breath in. Then he slapped both of his hands harshly onto Lemres's face. 

"Hello? Are you still alive in there Warlock?" Schezo said, turning Lemres's head side to side. Amitie nervously looked at him. 

"Is true?" Lemres coughed out suddenly. Schezo froze. "With what you said I mean." A small smile formed on Lemres's face. Schezo realized their proximity and jumped back, trying to hide his face with his hand. Lemres gave a small chuckle, covering his mouth with his hand. Then he bursted into laughter, and laughed and laughed his sweet wonderful laugh. Schezo felt himself grow smaller, trying to hide his face. Was he laughing our of rejection? Out of his feelings? Amitie gave a huge smile at Schezo, while Feli sulked behind Amitie. 

Hopefully that meant a good thing if they're smiling at him. 

Lemres suddenly grabbed one of his hands in his own, softly squeezing it. Schezo widened his eyes, looking at his hand then at Lemres. He noticed a dusty pink hue on the warlock's cheeks as well. 

"You know, I have never seen you smile. I'll make sure to do that next time." Lemres casually said. Schezo twitched. Was.. Did he actually..? Schezo tried to form a smile to Lemres, knowing it definitely did not suit his stoic face. He felt like his canines were sticking out and his smile felt crooked. Lemres might have though the same way, since wizard give another shout of laughter. "Never mind, it doesn't suit your face." 

"Hey!" Schezo spat. Lemres began to laugh again. He suddenly pulled him in for a tight hug, squeezing him a bit too much. 

Schezo didn't really know what to do at this point. His mind was just shouting nonsense at him, his heart finally slowed down but his face flared with heat. So he just let himself relax and awkwardly returned the hug back. (He hasn't had a hug in forever, no one really did give him one.) 

Lemres suddenly released him from the embrace, putting his hands on the mage's shoulders. 

"Well, glad to see you're doing fine. I'll see you later then." Lemres flashed a toothy grin at him and walked away, with Feli shooting daggers at him and followed him. Schezo rubbed his face, not knowing if that was an actual answer to his terrible confession. 

"Aw you guys!" Amitie squealed. "Well guess Lemres likes you too!! You should go see him later!" Amitie suggested cheerfully. 

"After that? I shouldn't." Schezo quickly said. Amitie tilted her head.

"Huh? Why not? He seemed really happy that you said that to him." Amitie said.

Happy? Wasn't Lemres always happy?

Then the mental image of his own blush creeped into his mind.

Did Lemres really feel the same way back?

"I think you should! He seemed to be in a better mood today after that. If you won't I think he'll start bugging ya!" Amitie giggled, covering her mouth with her hands. "Bring him some flowers next time! Or candy or something!"

"I don't need advice for something ridiculous." Schezo mumbled. Amitie shrugged.

"Well you should go see him! It's not the end of the world Schezo. He loves you too. Well I gotta go back to school! Good luck!" Amitie waved at him and skipped away to the entrance of the school. He was alone now, like usual. The wind fell back into it's place as the birds began to chirp in half notes, like him, unsure if it was safe to even speak.

Schezo let Amitie's words circle in his head until he felt a soft 𝘤𝘭𝘪𝘤𝘬 in the back of his mind.

Lemres liked him back. 

Schezo gave a loud sigh and threw himself onto the ground, landing with a loud thud. He lingered on the tight embrace Lemres gave him, that felt genuine and real. Lemres's smile felt genuine and real. He closed his eyes and smiled softly. 

He didn't know about love or anything, but he hoped he could be happy now. 

Having feelings was pretty hard.


End file.
